I'll Be There
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Leon x Kalas] There is but one person who could even hope to reach in the dark corners of Leon's depression.


**A/N:** VENDETTA. GAVE. ME. LEON. FEELS. My poor bby. /holds him/ This fic happens after the bombing but before Chris and Rebecca show up. Leon needs someone there for him and that's the basis of this. HE NEEDS PROTECTION.

* * *

 **I'll Be There**

* * *

There is but one person who could even hope to reach in the dark corners of Leon's depression.

This man, who'd been by his side for years, knew how to deal with his emotional outbursts. Whether it was anger, stronger than a tsunami, or sadness, crept up and taking hold of every part of Leon, this one person knew how to deal with every little thing.

Kalas didn't stop him whenever he turned to alcohol. The swordsman would sit next to him, head resting against Leon's shoulder, as he cursed and vented about how he wished his life went differently. And when it was all over, when the government agent rested his head in his hands, Kalas would wrap small but strong arms around him and say nothing.

Sometimes silence did the trick, but other times Leon's mind went to darker places whenever the air was thick with it. Kalas was a godsend during these times; the younger man would talk to fill the emptiness and lean against the other as he spoke for hours. Leon knows Kalas isn't the type to talk when there's nothing to say. It makes him appreciate his presense even more, if that's even possible.

There's times when silence nor talking help. Kalas, ever vigilant of reading Leon's body language, would lean forward until his lips connect with the soft skin of Leon's throat, and bite gently against it. It gave Leon all the incentive he needs; with an almost feral snarl, he'd pin the smaller man to the couch and make short work of getting rid of Kalas' clothes.

At times Leon would stare at his lover, eyes wild. Kalas would raise a hand to pat it against the other's cheek, whispering, "It's alright, do what you have to."

 _I don't deserve him,_ the internal voice within Leon's mind would say, yet Kalas' hand stroking his cheek, his forehead, then trailing a finger against his lips would silence it as quick as it came. Leon would rest his forehead against Kalas' bare shoulder, breaths coming out in heavy pants, as though he ran a marathon for hours. The blue haired man would envelop the older within his embrace and let his arms rest across Leon's back until he knows it's okay to move them.

Only when Leon let out a soft sigh would Kalas move his arms to rest against his sides. Their eyes lock for a brief moment before Leon connects their lips together and Kalas gives himself fully to the agent. He'd grip Leon's shirt as their lips move against one another's and when the other's tongue licks across his bottom lip, Kalas would open his mouth and let Leon do as he pleases.

Leon grips Kalas' shoulder, the hold hard enough to leave bruises, as he maneuvers and bites harshly against the smaller man's skin. A sharp gasp drips from Kalas' lips as he tightens his hold. The rest of the night follows in the same pattern as always; Leon removes naught but his shirt (to please Kalas more than anything) and gives Kalas pleasure on top of pleasure. It gives him renewed purpose; he's alive to make this man happy and do whatever he can to ensure it and protect him.

When it's over, Kalas pants against Leon's bare chest. A loud breath erupts from his throat as he cuddles shamelessly against the taller man, a small smile on his countenance. Leon musses sapphire tresses as he moves them until Kalas rests on top of him. The other curls against Leon as sleep claims him, his head resting against Leon's shoulder.

The agent's arms move to envelop his precious treasure within them. Looking up at the ceiling, his thoughts wander, but to happier times rather than dark ones. The first time they met, their first kiss, saying I love you for the first time… nothing would ever shatter the way Kalas makes Leon feel alive and the way his chest constricts whenever the younger man would give him one of his rare smiles.

No matter what, Leon vows protect Kalas. Heaven help whoever tries to take Kalas away or do him harm.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
